The Difference Between Then and Now
by caitizzles
Summary: Chad isn't sure who was born first...Ryan or Sharpay? Chyan.


If anyone had asked him before that baseball game at Lava Springs, Chad would have said that Sharpay was born first. In fact, he would have bet money on it. Not because he was so sure that it was true, because he really didn't have any facts, but at that time he would have figured bodily harm would come his way if Sharpay ever got word of him suggesting otherwise. She was the type of girl who was never satisfied with second best, no matter how trivial the circumstances, and even when they were far out of her control.

This was all before Chad had ever even stepped inside the Evans' house. Way before chatting with Sharpay had become a daily occurrence, and most definitely before he started making out with Ryan on a regular basis. As a matter of fact, he currently was doing the former and eagerly waiting for the right moment to move on to the latter. His prospects weren't looking good, though.

"I just don't think you really understand, Chad. Like, you spend everyday actively trying to get sweaty," she said as if Chad should have realized this was absolutely disgusting and it was extremely and personally offensive to her that he hadn't reformed his ways, however, it didn't stop her. "So, naturally, you just wouldn't understand the benefits of something so devoid of chaos. Also, after a nice yoga session you don't normally jump on all your friends and grab their asses. You'd really miss that."

At that Chad rolled his eyes, but he was amused and Sharpay knew it. They teased one another often, but it was always friendly. Before he had the chance to return the favor, however, Ryan walked into the kitchen. He walked up to where Chad was sitting and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. He then leaned down and kissed Chad on the cheek. Chad smiled, satisfied, but then Ryan kissed his cheek a few more times, and completed his path with a quick kiss on the mouth.

This made Chad smile grow even larger, and his stomach clench a bit in excitement. When Ryan had first kissed him in front of Sharpay, he hadn't been all that uncomfortable. He had never worried that Sharpay would mind. It had actually made everything increasingly more comfortable, knowing for certain that she obviously approved of all aspects of their new relationship. What was exciting about it, other than the obvious, was that it was another way in which his boyfriend had surprised him. Back then, even once they had started dating, Chad was still pretty sure Ryan didn't have any problem deferring to his sister. Everyone knew he could stand up to her when it counted, but when it didn't matter, he didn't mind, and actually enjoyed being at her side, and maybe even a little bit behind her. But when Ryan had kissed him, he was the center of attention, and not only did Sharpay not mind, she wholeheartedly approved. That first time, even though it was only a little kiss on the cheek, she had squealed and clapped and made them do it over and over again, and she even eventually convinced them to let her take a picture with her cell phone.

Chad, throughout his and Ryan's relationship, spent more and more time with the twins. Most importantly, away from school and the people Sharpay was always so concerned with impressing. Chad started seeing their relationship in a much more balanced light, and not only was he finally convinced that they actually liked one another, but he saw they were far closer than any other pair of siblings he had ever met, despite their public personas. Sharpay would come home minutes before dinner (which included all four members of the Evans family at least four nights a week, and, more often than not these days, it included Chad) loaded down with bags from a day of shopping, and half of them were always filled with things for Ryan. When Chad would drive over after basketball practice, he knew the first place to look for Ryan was in Sharpay's room. He would find them either sitting quietly doing homework together or, more likely, listening to Britney Spears at a deafening volume and trying to dance, but failing miserably and instead Chad usually happened upon them in a heap in the floor laughing hysterically.

There was only one notable exception to this routine. It had started out normally enough. Chad was driving over after practice and he was planning on going to Sharpay's room, as usual, with the main goal of locating his boyfriend but also to ask Sharpay why Zeke hadn't been at practice that day. He had figured she would know as they had been dating for the past few weeks.

When he stepped into the room, he immediately knew something was different. The lights were down low, and there was soft music playing. It was something he couldn't recognize, but it was definitely not something he had ever expected to hear at the Evans' house, especially in Sharpay's room. Sharpay was laying on her stomach with her face obscured in a mountain of pillows. She was wearing more clothes than he had ever seen her in before. The sweater she had on top of it all was enormous, and Chad had his suspicions it belonged to Mr. Evans. All the extra clothing made her look particularly small, especially on her huge bed in the middle of her positively enormous bedroom. Ryan was right there next to her, though. Slowly and comfortingly rubbing her back, and though Chad couldn't quite hear Ryan, he had no doubt that he was doing the best he could to soothe Sharpay. Chad also had faith that Ryan's best would be more than enough for his sister.

At that moment, Chad knew without a doubt which of the two twins was older. Really, he would never know which one was older until he asked Mrs. Evans, but he knew Ryan was strong and mature and that Sharpay trusted Ryan to be that for her, and that he always came through. Ryan had proven his ability to function without Sharpay, but Sharpay without a doubt needed her brother, and Ryan was glad to always be there for her.

Chad felt extremely lucky to have someone so sweet and caring in his life, but he had known then it wasn't the time to let Ryan know about it. He had shut the door with out the twins ever having known he was there and went back home. He had sincerely hoped Sharpay would begin to feel herself again as soon as possible, and sure enough the next day at school she was as vicious as ever. No one even questioned who had done the breaking up between her and Zeke, and for the first time ever Shapay's antics made Chad smile, and he rejoiced in his private knowledge that it was Ryan who had given his sister the confidence to recover to quickly. He and Sharpay would always have one thing in common, and they were both damn lucky.


End file.
